The More Things Change
by that-70s-gal
Summary: Description – Okay I’m really bad at summarising what’s going to happen without giving everything away, so, just know it’s a new JH AU. If you want to know what it’s about then you’ll get a brief idea in the first chapter. Some ED.


Description – Okay I'm really bad at summarising what's going to happen without giving everything away, so, just know it's a new J/H AU. If you want to know what it's about then you'll get a brief idea in the first chapter, please R&R just to let me know what you think and if you think I should carry on. This is my first fanfic so im not sure if I'm any good at writing yet so please let me know if I am or if not where I'm going wrong. 

Disclaimer – As much as it pains me to say it I don't own any of the characters from that seventies show nor do I own anything remotely associated with that seventies show… besides a couple of DVD box sets I bought a couple of weeks ago.

A/N – Okay so this first chapter is going to go back and forth between Hyde and Jackie's day, so to avoid confusion I'll let you know at each sub-heading who's day your reading about.

**The More Things Change…**

**Chapter One**

_**We were Strangers **_

_**Hyde's Day**_

_1__st__ September 1977 _

_01:01pm_

'So you're not talking now?' She looked at him expectantly

Nothing, not one movement, sound or expression escaped from his still figure.

'Would you at least like to tell me why?'

More silence. '_Obviously not' _

'You know you have to keep coming back here until I say otherwise.' She tapped her pen lightly on her notepad repeatedly, trying to channel all of her frustration out of her body, through the pen leaking onto the pad. Unfortunately he still sat there, arms still folded, face still sober, mouth still firmly closed.

'And I can't give the say so until you actually say something.' At this he looked up and gritted his teeth.

'I – DON'T – NEED – TO – SEE – A - SHRINK.'

Now her turn to sit in silence. No movement, sound or expression. After at least 100 more taps of her pen later, she let out a loud breath and broke the sharp gaze between the both of them.

'You think I don't know that you don't need therapy Hyde? I do… really I do. Now, lets just prove that to them. Okay?' She looked at him, full of hope.

'Okay, Miss Foster, I know that you're just trying to do your job, but you work for the government…. You work for the man…. And if there's one thing I know about the man it's that he's always trying to bring you down. Whenever someone walks out of here do you think they live happily ever after? Hell no, that's just some false sense of accomplishment that the man wants you to feel, to make you think that you still have some sort of impact in this world when really… the man controls everything. If I talked to you then the man would therefore be controlling me and I do NOT work for the man.'

Hyde sat back and folded his arms staring blankly at Paige as she sat with her mouth half open staring at him.

'…And how do you feel about that?' she asked hesitantly after blinking a couple of times.

_**Jackie's Day**_

_1st September 1977_

_01:38pm_

'I am so sorry I'm late!' Jackie said flustered as she ran into Paige's office. 'Some jerk ran into me on the stairs! He didn't even apologise!'

'_Okay, so my last appointment wouldn't talk to me, and knowing Jackie,, she's never going to shut up.' _She looked up at Jackie and smiled politely.

'So' Paige started. 'We left of last time talking about your mother, would you like to…'

'Okay when I was five...' She started before Paige could even finish. By this time Jackie had already taken off her gloves, coat and shoes, and had lain down on the sofa.

'My mom organised a party for my birthday, it was in the garden. We had the barbeque, a clown and the pool, of course. There were lots of kids there, I didn't even know half of them… anyway my mom told me that I would make lots of new friends that day. What she didn't tell me was who wanted me to make friends with.

_Flashback_

_1964 – The Burkhart Mansion _

'Thank you Mommy, this is the best party ever! Everyone wants to be my friend!' A five year old Jackie wearing a white dress with yellow ribbons in her hair smiled up at her mother.

'That's because you're so pretty.' Pam smiled back down at Jackie. 'Now you just go back out their and enjoy your party.'

Jackie nodded and skipped happily back outside but came to an abrupt stop when she saw three little boys trying to climb over the back fence and into her party. She walked over to them cautiously.

'What are you doing?' She asked quietly.

'We're trying to get into the party to see what all the fuss is about.' A scruffy kid with curly hair sat on top of the fence.

'Then why don't you use the front door?' Jackie said looking confused.

'We did, but the woman who lives here told us that this party is only for people with money.' He replied.

'It's funny; I didn't see anyone else giving her money when they came in, so why should we?'

'You're so stupid Kelso!' The curly haired kid said as he punched Kelso in the arm, with this, Kelso fell off the fence.

'Oh no!' Jackie shouted looking horrified.

'Ow my eye!' Kelso yelled.

'You okay, man?' The taller skinny boy said, looking down at Kelso smirking.

'Hyde! You said you were going to stop doing that!' Climbing back on the fence he looked at Hyde annoyed.

'Okay, okay! I promise that was the last time.' He looked at Jackie, shook his head and mimed _'no it's not!'_ to her.

Jackie covered her mouth as she started giggling at the strange boy with the bright blue eyes.

'Jackie!' Jackie looked around and found her mother stomping towards her. 'Jackie what are you doing? Go get back to your party! And what did I tell you three boys? You're not welcome here!'

'But mom!' Jackie whined.

'Jackie, get back to your party right now! You shouldn't be talking to people like them.'

_**Jackie's Day**_

_1st September 1977_

_01:45pm_

'…And with that she grabbed hold of my elbow and took me back to the party.'

'Are you angry she did that?' She asked once Jackie stopped talking and had turned her attention back to Paige.

'I don't know' Jackie turned her attention back to the ceiling. 'I just didn't understand at the time. I guess now I'm angry about it a little… but I can't change that now.'

'Do you wish you could change that?'

'It wasn't like it was a big event or anything… changing that one moment won't change anything major about my life now. I just wished she would have let me talk to them a bit longer. I kind of liked laughing with them. I've never really had anyone who I could talk to like that, I have friends now, but all I talk to them about is material things. Those boys just looked like….fun.'

_**Hyde's Day**_

_1__st__ September1977_

_01:28pm_

'Okay Hyde we've been talking about 'the man' for this entire session. You're going to have to give me something more if you want out of here.'

'Like what?' He looked at her incredulously. 'Besides, I don't know why I have to come here anyway.'

'It's because you were caught drink driving… it's either this or AA meetings.'

'Yeah... yeah.' He huffed.

'Why don't we stop talking about 'the man' and talk about something else…Your mother for instance?'

'I don't want to talk about her.' He said putting his Zen face back on.

'Was she not a very good mother? I'm sensing some resentment.'

'I don't want to talk about her.' He said simply again.

'Maybe, if you talked about her a little we might be able to get to the bottom of your drinking problem, she could be the cause of it. Did your mother drink at all, Hyde?'

At this he stood up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

'I'll mark that down as a firm 'yes' then.' Paige said looking back at the empty space where he was just sat.

_1__st__ September 1997 - The stairs_

_01:31pm_

Jackie Burkhart was walking up the stairs checking her diary out loud.

'Hairdressers… check…. Therapy... next… later… going out with Donna…. HEY!' Jackie yelled.

A man about 19 years old, with a mop of curly hair had just walked directly into Jackie, spilling the contents of her bag all over the floor.

'Fine… don't apologise! Jerk!'

'Whatever!' He shouted back as he continued walking down the stairs.

When he got outside he went to the nearest telephone box and started dialling.

'Hey, Foreman? Yeah... it's Hyde. Round up the gang… we're going out tonight… I don't care if you're meeting Donna…. What does her friend look like? Well… she better not be ugly…yeah…. What's her name? …Jackie? ...Can't say I know her….okay, I'll cya then.'


End file.
